Teman: Aku Bukan Pacarmu
by D.B.Winn
Summary: Sebagai teman yang berusaha baik dan benar, Ino selalu memberi saran terbaiknya untuk Sasuke Uchiha. Meskipun pria itu jarang sekali menggubrisnya. "Jadi sekarang kau mengaku kalau aku ini pacarmu?" Oh, astaga. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Teman: Aku Bukan Pacarmu** **©D** **.B. Winn**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre :** **Friendship** **;** **Romance; Crime**

 **Warning : OOC; Jalan cerita gak nyambung;** **typo everywhere** **; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Teman: Aku Bukan Pacarmu**

"Apa lagi eh?" rasanya tidak pernah bosan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk orang yang sama, lagi-lagi. Ia terlihat mengetuk-ngetuk balpoinnya sementara aku asyik mengunyah burger di tanganku. Sudah hampir tengah malam tapi orang ini mengajakku terdampar di restoran cepat saji malam begini. Dia melayangkan tatapan lesu ke arahku. Kantung matanya bahkan begitu kentara dan lagi rambutnya berantakan sekali seperti orang frustasi.

"Bajingan!" umpatnya. Aku masih menikmati burgerku sambil menunggu lanjutan umpatannya.

"Dasar brengsek! Pikirnya dia bisa memenangkan kasus ini dengan bermain-main dengan juri? Tcih! Dia sudah salah langkah mengajakku bermain kotor!"

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Pikirku dia sama brengseknya dengan objek umpatannya barusan. Sisa burger di tanganku kujejalkan ke mulutnya.

"Kau menjemputku malam begini lalu membawaku ke restoran cepat saji yang hanya menyisakan satu burger sisa untuk dimakan hanya agar aku mendengar keluhanmu tentang sistem peradilan busuk yang kau tekuni? Oh betapa brengseknya dirimu."

Ia mengangguk santai seperti mengisyaratkan "Aku tahu nona, maka diamlah."

Gigiku menggertak, menahan amarah sekaligus menahan amukan dinginnya angin malam di pertengahan november. Sementara telapak tanganku sibuk memasang _hoodie_ , pria di hadapanku kepayahan menelan bulat-bulat sisa burger yang kujejalkan ke mulutnya. Bola matanya nyaris copot dari tempatnya karena tersedak. _Cola_ ku terpaksa ia habiskan. Setelahnya, sendawa lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya. Matanya memicing dan hidungnya berkerut menahan perihnya lambung yang terkocok _cola_ dan burger tidak dikunyah.

"Kau berniat membunuhku?!" gertaknya. Aku sama sekali tidak takut bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresinya. Tatapannya menajam bahkan sampai berani mencubit keras pipiku.

"Oh ayolah," aku cepat-cepat menepis tangannya, "Ekspresimu barusan menggelikan, lumayan jadi lelucon di malam suntuk begini."

Dia tidak setuju dengan pendapatku. Balpoinnya kembali ia mainkan, mengetukannya lagi ke meja. Satu tangannya menopang pipinya yang masih berkerut murka. Aku mengaku salah menertawai orang dengan suasana hati keruh parah macam dirinya.

" _Well_ , jadi apa solusimu?" pada akhirnya aku menghela napas. Kembali ke topik umpatannya barangkali dapat membantu menghilangkan kejenuhannya.

"Aku optimis dua belas juri pilihan akan bubar jalan. Paling tidak ada dua sampai tiga yang akan didepak dari jajaran juri. Keduanya kubu kontra, jelas menguntungkan klienku. Dua orang lagi akan kubuat menyusul."

Kalimatnya sudah terlatih untuk tidak terbata-bata. Orang ini punya keyakinan kuat bahwa bermain dengan juri legal-legal saja dan tidak akan menimbulkan konsekuensi hukum.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kau akan ikut bermain curang pada kasus ini, hm?" tanyaku mencoba memastikan. Ia mengangguk.

" _Bravo_!" aku menepuk tangan sok asik tapi dia tahu kalau tepukan itu berarti sindiran. Ia menyeringai.

"Bagaimana jika pesaingmu ikut-ikutan mencederai keyakinan juri? Membuat mereka berubah haluan jadi membenci klienmu misalnya."

"Sudah terjadi. Aku hanya ikut bermain, anggap saja memakan umpan si bodoh Sabaku." responnya santai.

Kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan pria kulit hitam terhadap warga negara Amerika berkulit putih jelas menarik perhatian massa. Beritanya jadi nomor satu di koran lokal. Detroit jadi heboh seketika. Orang-orang kulit hitam mendapat umpatan keji, mereka dicibir habis-habisan oleh kaum yang menganggap dirinya paling suci. Demonstrasi hampir digelar setiap hari. Pidato-pidato betapa kejamnya orang kulit hitam hingga harus didepak dari muka bumi membuat sesak udara Detroit. Negara bagian itu sedang dilanda kacau balau.

Kurenai. Wanita paruh baya yang bersedih sampai hampir kehilangan akal sehat karena menyaksikan suaminya ditembaki hingga mampus di depan matanya. Awal musim gugur di Amerika Serikat. Sepasang suami-isteri menghabiskan malam tenang mereka saling mendekap di bawah selimut, meringkuk di sofa tua abu-abu. Mereka asyik menonton ﬁlm romansa ketika seorang pria tua mendobrak pintu rumah dan menodongkan senjata. Kepanikan melanda pasangan harmonis Azuma-Kurenai. Sang suami, Azuma Sarutobi dengan insting lelakinya maju membentengi istri tercinta. Sementara Kurenai hanya bisa menjerit di balik punggung suaminya.

Sebelum jeritan si wanita makin melengking, pelatuk si pria pembunuh sudah siap sedia. Dua tembakan berhasil mendarat mulus di kepala Azuma, duanya lagi mendarat tepat di jantung. Penembak jitu, terlatih, sungguh hebat! Tetangga berhamburan masuk memberi tatapan nanar. Sebagian mencari-cari si pembunuh dan lainnya menelepon 911. Ambulans datang bersamaan dengan polisi. Rumah malang pasangan tersebut terpaksa dipasangi garis polisi.

Sementara polisi dibuat sibuk menyelidiki kasus tersebut, sang pembunuh dari kejauhan bersulang untuk kemenangan telaknya. Ia berhasil membunuh targetnya tanpa cacat. Suatu pencapaian yang patut dibanggakan. Namun, si pria tua ternyata bukan tipe orang yang suka merayakan kemenangan berlebihan. Seminggu setelah kejadian, ia dengan sadar berjalan ke kantor polisi. Ia menyerahkan dirinya secara sukarela sebagai pembunuh seorang Azuma yang malang. Tentu saja kantor polisi digemparkan, Detroit diguncang malam itu juga.

Pengacara-pengacara kondang berbondong-bondong menawarkan diri mewakili kasus Kurenai. Pura-pura murka dengan tersangka tapi sebenarnya mencium bau uang dari kasus ini. Pilihan wanita malang itu jatuh pada Sabaku no Gaara. Pengacara junior yang berambisi mengguncang panggung perkara dengan kesuksesan menangani kasus besar . Beda dengan Kurenai, si pria tua tidak ditawari bantuan hukum sama sekali. Para pengacara enggan menjadi pembela orang tua berkulit hitam yang tinggal menanti ajal. Bahkan ia sendiri berpikir tidak perlu melewati formalitas sidang untuk sampai di penjara seumur hidup atau hukuman mati.

Tapi prosedur tetaplah prosedur. Jadi, ia mengontak Sasuke Uchiha. Satu-satunya pengacara yang membela semua kaum. Ya, pengacara nyentrik dengan setelan modis dengan model rambut _punk_ yang mau saja menjadi pengacara opas korup bergelimang harta, broker serakah sampai rakyat jelata yang tidak bisa membayarnya. Baginya, semua orang berhak mendapat pembelaan hukum dengan atau tanpa uang. Betapa ideologi yang mulia dibalik julukan si pengacara berdarah dingin yang disematkan padanya.

Setelah menimbang banyak hal, pria 34 tahun itu menerima permohonan si kakek dan di sinilah Sasuke Uchiha berada. Di depanku. Duduk dengan tampang frustasi di restoran cepat saji. Aku yakin seratus persen di benaknya saat ini ia sedang menyusun strategi kotor untuk membasmi juri-juri yang kontra dengan kliennya. Kemenangan harus ia raih pada kasus kali ini. Bukan kebebasan untuk kliennya. Bagaimana pun mustahil membebaskan seorang pembunuh dari jeruji besi. Sasuke punya target. Menghindarkan si pria tua dari hukuman mati yang dijatuhkan, membuatnya hanya dihukum paling lama 10 tahun penjara.

Sungguh, ia menantang dirinya sendiri. Sasuke kembali melibatkan diri dengan maut. Aku ikut frustasi memikirkan nasibnya. Harusnya Sasuke tidak menerima tawaran si kakek. Harusnya Sasuke bercermin pada masa lalu kelamnya. Harusnya Sasuke sadar bahwa ada massa yang siap membakarnya kapan saja. Harusnya Sasuke sadar bahwa aku teramat mengkhawatirkan nyawanya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Hanya sedikit mengantuk tapi secangkir kopi bisa menetralisir." Jawab Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng, "Maksudku apa kau yakin baik-baik saja dengan kasus ini?"

Tangannya berhenti memainkan balpoinnya. Sasuke beralih menatapku. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, "Bukankah aku selalu baik-baik saja sejauh ini?"

"Sasuke!" bentakku. Aku tidak habis pikir apakah patah tulang tempo hari termasuk kategori baik-baik saja.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau sedikit saja mengkhawatirkan dirimu? Kau tidak ingat kalau—" dia menempelkan balpoinnya ke bibirku, menginterupsi.

"Jangan mulai menceritakan kisah yang sama lagi, oke? Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalau pun tidak itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Hampir seluruh Detroit membenciku jadi tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan jika aku mati."

Dahi Sang Uchiha berkerut. Ia tidak suka arah pembicaraan kami. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka argumennya. Tidak ada yang merasa kehilangan, katanya. Hei, bahkan dia tahu pasti aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang histeris mendengar kabar kematiannya. Aku akan menjadi yang paling terpukul sampai terancam gila jika dia mati karena ulahnya sendiri. Tanganku menepis balpoinnya.

" _I do_. Sasuke, kau pasti selalu tahu kalau aku mencemaskanmu dan kau pun tahu pasti kalau aku tidak mau kau mati konyol karena pekerjaanmu."

"Jadi sekarang kau mengaku kalau aku ini pacarmu?" astaga. Bisakah orang ini sedikit saja memperhatikan raut marah dari air mukaku? Bisakah dia sedikit serius menanggapi kecemasanku?

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, aku serius."

"Aku juga."

Aku memicingkan mata benar-benar muak melihat tampangnya. "Tidak. Kita tidak menjalin hubungan apa pun. Kau hanya teman yang merepotkan."

"Teman merepotkan yang membuat Ino Yamanaka tidak kunjung menikah karena menunggu dilamar."

Gubrak! Aku hampir serangan jantung dibuatnya. Telingaku rasanya panas mendengar kalimat laknatnya.

"Pantat ayam!" umpatku. Tanganku dengan liar meraih poninya dan tanpa sedikit pun rasa kemanusiaan menjambaknya hingga sang Uchiha meringis.

"Memang benarkan?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Aku menggeleng, "Jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Aku sedang membicarakan keselamatanmu, oke?"

Tanganku yang tadinya menjambaki rambut Sasuke kini menopang daguku. Aku memandang malas pria di hadapanku. Rasanya dia memberikan serangan sakit kepala hebat.

"Jadi, jika kau terbukti bermain curang untuk memenangkan kasus pembunuhan si pria tua, sudah bisa dipastikan presentase kau akan dicederai publik menjadi 99 persen."

"Maka aku percaya pada keajaiban satu persen sisanya."

"Percaya diri begitu. Memangnya kau sudah mengantongi solusi?" tanyaku penuh keragu-raguan.

"Ya dan tidak. Lagi pula kenapa kau sangat tertarik membahas mati tidaknya aku di masa depan? Oh ayolah Ino, semua orang pasti mati."

"Tapi tidak ada orang yang cari mati sepertimu."

"Aku tidak mencarinya."

" _Yes, yo do_."

Sasuke menyentil dahiku, "Kau tidak perlu serius begitu. Aku tidak suka kerutan di wajahmu kentara karena memikirkanku. Bagaimana kalau kau memikirkan konsep lamaran saja? Konsep sederhana tapi tidak kampungan. Aku berencana melamar pacarku."

Aku sempat melongo. Sasuke akan melepas masa lajangnya sebentar lagi. Entah siapa wanita beruntung yang menjadi pilihannya.

"Akhirnya..." aku menghela napas lega meski rasanya lebih terasa berat karena dadaku mendadak sesak, "Jadi kau ingin melamar pacaramu yang mana? Sakura, Hinata atau..."

"Pacaraku hanya satu." Potong Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah berhenti mengoleksi wanita? Siapa wanita beruntung yang jadi pacarmu itu?"

"Kau, bodoh!"

Aku melongo untuk kedua kalinya. Entah mengapa ia suka sekali membuatku serangan jantung ringan karena perkataannya. Aku menggeleng, "Aku bukan pacarmu."

Suaraku nyaris hilang, lirih mengucap. Aku memang bukan pacar Sasuke, tidak pernah menjadi pacarnya. Aku hanya sahabat karibnya. Teman yang selalu di barisan pertama jika sang uchiha butuh bantuan. Teman yang punya undangan ekslusif untuk keluar masuk apartemen Sasuke Uchiha. Menontoni rutinitasnya, memonitori setiap gelas kopi yang diteguknya sampai tahu berapa banyak kertas yang berserakan tiap kali menengok ruang kerjanya. Aku hanya teman wanitanya yang sering sekali menemaninya kencan entah dengan klien atau pacar sungguhannya—menjadi obat nyamuk yang kerjanya hanya tersenyum kikuk. Aku hanya teman wanitanya yang selalu menyempatkan diri hadir dalam suasana sedih maupun senang seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Lalu, malam ini dia mengaku kalau kami berpacaran. Bahwa aku adalah pacar yang sebentar lagi akan dilamarnya. Oh ayolah, dia bergurau parah. Pasti efek frustasi. Walaupun harap-harap cemas aku memang berstatus demikian.

"Kau lelah, ayo kita pulang." aku berdiri dan menarik lengan sasuke namun ia membatu di tempat.

"Jadi kau setuju?" _onyx_ nya menatapku, membuatku salah tingkah. Tapi belum sempat aku menjawab ia sudah menginterupsi lagi.

"Kuharap iya karena aku tidak suka penolakan."

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, "Cerewet! Pulang yuk!"

Sasuke tersenyum nyaris memperlihatkan gigi-ginya. Tangannya dengan bebas merangkul pundakku. Lalu dengan percaya dirinya menggiringku keluar restoran. Aku berani merangkul pinggangnya, menggeliat manja dalam dekapannya. Sasuke tidak pernah romantis, dia selalu saja terlihat bodoh di depanku. Dan aku memang tidak butuh dia bersikap romantis. Bukankah sarkasme dan blak-blakan adalah ciri khasnya? Sasuke pun tidak butuh jawaban iya dariku untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku menerima tawaran lamarannya. Dia selalu lebih tahu apa yang tidak terucap. Pada akhirnya, jika kami berhasil menembus masa depan, kami akan menjadi kandidat pasangan aneh di dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca sebuah fic sederhana tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Ino ini. Oh iya, ini merupakan sekuel dari fic saya yang berjudul Teman. Jadi jika ada beberapa peristiwa yang menimbulkan pertanyaan baiknya dicek saja di fic sebelah hehe. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati ya hihiw.** **Saya mohon maaf atas** **judul yang mungkin tidak sesuai,** **semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak** **, ketidaksesuaian genre dengan cerita dan banyak lainnya** **. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**


End file.
